


Raven Bears Her Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Robin is a jerk, Robin leaves the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Robin breaks Starfire's heart, Raven comes to the alien's rescue. Can Raven heal the wounds of Starfire's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raven Bears Her Fangs

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_After Robin breaks Starfire's heart, Raven comes to the alien's rescue. Can Raven heal the wounds of Starfire's heart?_

**Chapter 1 : Starfire's Heartache**

Starfire was heartbroken, she had just come from the brownstone of Dick Grayson aka Robin, her former fiancée told the beautiful alien about his affair with Kitten Walker that started over four months ago, Starfire goes up to her quarters. She lay on her twin size bed and began sobbing.  
  
Just then, Starfire heard someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Wh-who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's Raven." a familiar voice said.  
   
 Starfire quickly wiped her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Enter."  
  
The door opened and Starfire's friend and teammate Raven entered the room, the half-demon smiling at Starfire.  
  
"Hi Star, how was the mission?" Raven inquired.  
  
"Not good. Karen and Argent were injured badly. I feel like it was my fault." said Starfire as a single tear rolled down her face.  
   
 Raven walked over to the bed where Starfire was sitting, she sat next to Starfire. "Those two are fine, Star. Cyborg said he and Beastboy were treating their injuries."  
  
Starfire smiled and sighed. "That is good, now I feel better, thank you, Raven."  
   
 Raven looked around. She didn't see Robin anywhere. This struck Raven as strange because she knew that Starfire and Robin were an item.  
  
"Where's your fiancée'?" Raven asked Starfire.  
  
"He has left me, Raven... for Kitten!"  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Starfire." Raven said sympathetically.  
   
Raven placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder as Starfire leaned into her.  
"Raven, will you hold me?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Sure, Starfire." Raven said.  
   
 Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire and held her.  
  
"Thank you, friend Raven." Starfire said.  
  
For some strange reason Raven felt good in having Starfire in her arms, a small smile crept across Starfire's delicate features.  
  
"You smell really nice, Raven." Starfire said as Raven began stroking her hair.  
   
 Starfire closed her eyes suddenly and sighed deeply.  
  
"Take away my pain of the heart, please Raven." Raven smiled warmly as she gently stroked Starfire's hair.

"All right, Star sweetheart." Raven whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Starfire's left cheek.

"Star, I have to tell you something." Raven said.

"What is on your mind, Raven?" "I... Starfire, I-I'm in love with you." Starfire's eyes filled with tears once again, but this time these were happy tears Starfire was crying as she wrapped her arms around Raven.

"Want to talk about it, Star?" Raven asked gently.

"All right." Starfire answered quietly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well Raven, I went over to Robin's residence to see if he wanted to got out tonight since we do not have to patrol the city  tomorrow since Argent and Karen need to recover, I rang the bell and... he came to the door without a shirt on and then Raven, Robin looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"He told you then that he was leaving you, right?" Raven asked. "Yes Raven, and then Kitten came out of the bedroom in only a robe. She laughed at me when she saw me Raven, and then she had the nerve to call me pathetic before Robin asked me to leave." Starfire said choking back tears.

"Star sweetie Robin is an idiot for letting you go, you deserve someone who loves you and only you."

"Raven." "Starfire, you deserve me and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Raven said. Starfire smiled at Raven before pulling the lavender haired girl into a warm embrace. "I will love you just as much as you love me, Raven." Starfire replied. Starfire leaned into Raven, who slid her arms around Starfire's small waist. Starfire removed Raven's cloak as Raven kicked off her boots, then Raven unzipped Starfire's skirt. Star let it fall to the floor.

The two new lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together. Raven rolled on top of Starfire and straddled her, then Raven pinned down Star's wrists with her hands. Starfire smiled and licked her lips.

"It looks like I am at your mercy, darling Raven." Starfire whispered. Raven leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Starfire's, causing her to moan into Raven's mouth as their tongues dueled one another. Raven reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.

"Mmmmmm..." Starfire purred, as she broke off the kiss. "You are eager, friend Raven."

 "You don't know how much I've yearned for your kisses and longed for your gentle touch, Starfire my love." Raven groaned.

 Starfire and Raven undressed each other slowly.

 "Your breasts are magnificent, Star." Raven commented, cupping Starfire's right breast and squeezing it. Starfire uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Raven ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

 "So tense..." Raven murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."

Gently, Raven ran her tongue around Starfire's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. She nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Starfire writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, orange skin.

"R ... Ra ... Raven...!" Starfire groaned as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of Raven's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Starfire reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body. Starfire gasped at Raven's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.

Spinning around, Raven dropped to her knees between Starfire's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Raven eased her tongue in between Starfire's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Starfire writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Raven's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Raven's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Raven's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Raven could feel the burning heat rise between Starfire's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Raven licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Starfire hard and fast.

"OH RAVEN!!" Starfire screamed to the hevans.

"STARFIRE!!" Raven wailed.

 The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Raven stroked her lover's face gently with her hand.

 "I love you, Raven."

 "And I you, my sweet Starfire." Raven leaned over and kissed Starfire again.

 "Star, will you come and stay at my place for a few days and rest?" Raven asked.

 "Mmmmm ... sounds like a good idea to me." replied Starfire said before snuggling against Raven and falling into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.

The next morning Raven awoke in her bed, she turned over and found the space next to her vacant, Raven was heartbroken.  'Starfire's gone, back to her room probably.' Raven thought to herself until she smelled something delightful coming from the kitchen, grabbing a robe Raven got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Raven smiled when she saw Starfire standing over the stove wearing only a t-shirt and her panties.  Raven was almost instantly turned on the sight before her.  'Damn, Star was already sexy as hell before...  Now she's wearing one of my shirts and cooking me breakfast, my fantasy come true! '  
Raven walked up behind Starfire, who hasn't noticed Raven yet and wrapped her arms around her Alien lover.

"Good morning lover." Raven whispered into Starfire's right ear sweetly.  "Mmmm...  Good morning indeed my sweet Raven, did you sleep well?" Starfire asked.  Raven leaned forward and kissed Starfire's left cheek.  "I slept like a baby, my dear." Raven replied.  "Good.  Oh, I uh hope you're not mad at me for borrowing this shirt-." Starfire said before Raven spun her around and kissed her passionately. 

"I could never get mad at you, Star and actually...  I uh like the way it fits you, it really brings out your curves."

Raven's compliment caused Starfire to blush, Robin never really complimented Starfire's body except of course during sex, which to Starfire had become dull and predictable, now that she thought about it Starfire was now glad that Robin had picked Kitten over her.  "Breakfast will be ready in a few moments Raven, I made some coffee too.  I didn't know how you liked it though."  Raven ran her fingers through Starfire's long, red hair. 

"It's all right Star, I like it black with cream and one sugar." Raven revealed.  Starfire nodded with a faint smile.

Twenty minutes later after both Raven and Starfire had showered (seperatly for obvious reasons... for now at least.) they walked out into the tower's living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy were waiting for them.

"Well morning, lovebirds." Cyborg said, causing the girls to blush as they took their seats at the table.

"I made both of you some Glorbnarts." Starfire said to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What?" Cyborg asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Tamerianian pancakes, I substituted the fruits since I used the Earth guide."

"What's in the Tamerianian version, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Norhog brains and Zalsloth hearts." she replied.

"Yeah... so, what did you put in these?" Raven inquired.

"I tailored these for each of you. For Beast Boy, I filled his with tofu."

"Awesome, you know me so well, Star."

Starfire giggled before continuing.

"And for Cyborg, I filled yours with bacon and sausage, the two most popular breakfast meats."

"Booya! Now that's what I'm talkin'about." Cyborg said before he started eating.

Starfire felt good that she had made Beast Boy and Cyborg happy.

"Star, did you make a special Glorbnart for me too?" Raven asked gently.

"I did, yours has two very special ingredients: Blackberries and Love." Starfire said before leaning forward and kissing Raven.

Raven blushed as Starfire put her Glorbnart onto a plate and set it on the table in front of her.

"Enjoy." Starfire said.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy finished their food in record time. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to go to the arcade, Raven saw this as the perfect time to reward Starfire for her wonderful breakfast, but that was ruined by the intrusion of Kitten and Robin.

"What's going on here guys?" Robin asked, casting his eyes on Starfire, who stepped closer to Raven, seeking protection.

"Having breakfast and having a wonderful morning...until now." Raven said, glaring at Kitten.

"Why aren't you guys training?" Robin asked harshly.

"Dude, you've got some nerve, you ditch us last night and now you stroll in here like you own the tower, late for the team meeting that _you_ called." Beast Boy says, also eyeing Kitten.

"Hey! Kitten has nothing to do with this!!" Robin said defensively.

"I beg to differ, Robin. You broke my heart with no provocation so that you could be with her." Starfire said, her voice coated with venom.

"I...better go, see you tonight, Robbie poo." Kitten said before making a hasty exit.

"OK guys, want to explain yourselves?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope." Beast Boy said, walking past Robin with his bag of tofu chips in hand.

"Nah." Cyborg said, following Beast Boy out of the room.

"Well?" Robin said, turning to Raven and Starfire.

"Robin, you act surprised that we don't embrace Kitten. She's Killer Moth's daughter after all." Raven said.

"How soon we forget Raven, Trigon is _your_ Father and he makes Killer Moth look like a choir boy!"

Raven gasped, Robin's words shocked everyone, because they all knew that Raven's heritage was a touchy subject, tears formed in Raven's eyes as she let go of Starfire and ran back to her room in tears.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all glare at Robin.

"Dude, low blow." Beast Boy said, shaking his head.

"What was that Robin?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"That was uncalled for, Robin." Starfire said before floating after Raven.

 

 

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven lay on her bed with the sheets wrapped around her and sobbing quietly, Robin had really struck a nerve when he brought up Trigon. Raven was nothing like her Father, was she? A few minutes later Raven heard a light knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Raven asked in a croaked voice.

"It's Starfire, may I come in?" Starfire asked gently.

"Yes Star, sweetie." Raven replied. The door opened and Starfire floated into the room.

"Raven, are you all right?"

"No Star, Robin...his words wounded me deeply, I thought that he was my friend." Raven said, fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

Starfire sat down on the bed next to Raven and patted her lap, Raven crawled over and laid her head in Starfire's lap.

"Raven, don't worry about Robin and Kitten, you, I, Beast Boy, and Cyborg know that you are nothing like your Father." Starfire said as she gently stroked Raven's face. Raven smiled at Starfire as she wiped away the empath's tears.

"I am here for you, Raven. Our hearts are as one." Starfire says.

"Thank you for saying that, Star." Raven says as she closes her eyes and let Starfire continue to stroke her hair.

Back out in the living room Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are still arguing over Robin's behavior.

 "Dude, what's your problem?  You know that Trigon is a sore spot for Raven and yet you still went there." Cyborg hissed.

 

 


End file.
